unhelped
by remus lupin kisses x.x
Summary: harry remained unhelped. after OOTP
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything on fanfiction.

* * *

"Boy!" an angry voice shouted from the kitchen. A few seconds later the sound of feet could be heard on the stairs as they rushed to answer the summons.

A boy, skinny for his age, came into the kitchen and stopped in front of the whale of a man, his head down staring meekly at the floor.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he said.

"Did you finish all the jobs we set you?" he man boomed.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Good. Make me something to eat. Your Aunt and Dudley won't be back till later."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," the boy said as he moved over to the stove.

Putting a pan on the hob he turned on the gas and cracked two eggs into the pan. When they were done he slid them onto a plate and put bacon and mushrooms into the pan. Adding them to the mushrooms, he poured a fresh cup of coffee and took them over to his uncle at the table. When he was but a few steps from the table he stumbled and fell loosing his hold on the things he was carrying, both of which landed on the huge man in front of him.

"BOY!" he roared, jumping from his seat, coffee and food falling from his lap. He strode over to the now cowering boy and grabbed a fistful of hair, using it to slam him against the wall.

"You've done it this time boy," he whispered, voice as cold as ice. This scared the boy even more than if he'd have shouted at him. The first punch was to his stomach stealing the wind from his lungs. Over and over the punches rained down on him. Eventually they stopped, but it wasn't over, no it had just begun. He'd been beaten before, sometimes to unconsciousness, but his uncle had never gone this far. The meaty hands pulled at his shirt and trousers, ripping them from his body. He knew what was going to happen to him and he fought it with all his might, kicking and lashing out at anything within reach. A sudden cuff to the side of his head dazed him enough to allow the hand to grab hold of his hair again. Next thing he knew he was suddenly slammed against the still burning hot stove. There was a searing heat and a white hot pain as he felt the skin on his back start to burn. Thankfully he was pulled away, but not before the damage was done, only to be forced face first onto the table. A second passed and then something forced its way past his entrance, brutally and painfully. He started to scream but a hand came to his throat and squeezed, cutting off his air. His uncle grunted and thrust into him again and again. He tried to scream again but the hand tightened even more until, eventually, the welcome darkness washed over him.

* * *

He lay on a bed, naked, surrounded by darkness. Somewhere nearby he could sense someone else, watching him, just out of reach.

"Hello," he called, "Who's there?"

There was no answer but he felt the person move closer. He held his breath, listening for the other person but there was nothing. When the hand first touched him he nearly jumped off the bed. It touched the bottom of his foot first, gentle and feather soft, moving slowly up his body. A second hand joined the first and together they caressed every inch of his skin. When the mouth descended on him he nearly lost it completely, crying out in pleasure. Looking down he tried to get a look at this mystery person but all he could see in the darkness where long ebony locks and elegant, nimble fingers caressing his thighs. He was so close, he could feel it. That overwhelming sensation, that bubbled up inside him, from deep within.

"Please. Please I need to come," he pleaded.

"Then come for me my Harry," the mystery figure whispered.

That was all he needed. That voice rolled over him, like melted chocolate, rich and smooth, making him shiver and gasp and then he was there, falling over the edge of oblivion, sparks behind his eyelids. His orgasm ripped through him, wave after wave of pure ecstasy. The fingers smoothed down his legs while the mouth cleaned him up before moving away and then the other person was gone, disappearing into the dark again.

"Wait, please. Who are you?" he cried, but it was too late and the darkness was starting to recede.

"You already know who I am," the other voice said and then it was gone.

* * *

"Get up boy," the voice growled.

When he didn't respond a foot kicked him, jarring his ribs and ripping a scream from his lungs. He felt himself being rolled over and screamed again when the rough carpet came in contact with the burn on his back.

"Good for nothing freak," said the voice again as there was another kick to his ribs before he heard footsteps receding away.

Rolling onto his side, he cracked open his eyes and looked around. His uncle had obviously moved him back into his room because he could see Hedwig watching him from on top of his wardrobe with sorrowful eyes.

"It's ok girl," he croaked as she flew down to land next to him, nuzzling her soft feathery head against his cheek, "we'll get through this. Only another week and then someone will come and get us."

That next week took every bit of his strength to endure though. He'd thought that rape had been a one off thing, but he was wrong. Now his uncle came every night, sometimes during the day as well when his aunt and Dudley weren't home. He was locked in his room at all times and soon enough he couldn't move, even when his uncle came for him. So he'd lay there, unmoving and silent, retreating into his mind, oblivious to the blows and kicks, the blood and waste that caked his body. Then, the day before they came to pick him up, he didn't come back from the place he retreated to.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own this

* * *

Mr and Mrs Weasley walked in to the Dursley's home in the dead of the night, expecting Harry to be in the kitchen waiting them. No one was up. They crept the stairs and opened for with about 20 locks on. The strong smell of blood met their noses. Mr Weasley lit his wand and saw that it was Harry on floor. His trunk was in the corner of the room. He grabbed Harry's trunk and realised it was completely packed apart from Harry's wand which was lying on the bedside table. Mrs Weasley held on to Harry's hand and her free grabbed his wand. Mr Weasley wrapped a hand over his wifes and held on to harry's trunk. He apparated bsck to the burrow with Mrs weasley and harry in tow.

* * *

please reveiw


	3. Author note

_ In this story, I have no idea what will happen next, I'm just trying to write it and work it out as I go. As well as that, I have my GCSE exams starting in a few weeks….urgh….so obviously, that means I'm going to be busy doing revision. And unfortunately, this doesn't count. If only fanfiction was a school subject._

_Anyway, thank you for reading this so far, and I promise to try to update as soon as I can._

_Farewell, until we one day meet again…_

_**Remus lupin kisses x.x**_


End file.
